A Visit
by deviousprincess
Summary: Nadeshiko comes to visit, but will it turn into a living hell?
1. Nadeshiko's Coming!

A/N: I have been getting soooo many ideas. Mostly for Rimahiko and Tadaya, though. x3 Anyways, I needed to write this because Rimahiko is awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara... Sorry.. DX

* * *

Rima was waiting for Nagihiko by the Middle School gate just like she always did. Every day she'd wait there for him. She usually arrived first, and in a matter of two or three minutes, Nagihiko would arrive. It was good that he didn't make her wait long, or else she'd bitch double.

Now that they were in Middle School, it wasn't much different. Except that Yaya wasn't there, and they switched classes. Rima had all of her classes with Nagihiko, and only had one with Amu and Tadase. There appeared to be some rumors that Rima and Nagihiko were dating, but they clearly weren't. Sure, they hang out together a lot, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're dating, does it? Rima didn't think so.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said as he came into view.

Rima nodded in acknowledgment and entered the school with Nagihiko.

"Good morning, Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun," Tadase greeted the two.

"Hi," Rima said blandly.

"Morning, Hotori-kun," Nagihiko said, smiling warmly. "Where's Amu-chan?"

Tadase paused before looking around. "I'm not sure. She probably overslept again.."

Nagihiko laughed. "That's our Amu-chan!"

Amu ran in right once the bell started to ring. "Sorry I'm late!" She said, trying to catch her breath. She hurried into the classroom with Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase. This was the only class when all four of them were together.

Rima stifled a yawn as she watched the teacher. She looked down at her desk when she saw Nagihiko put a piece of paper on it. It was a note. She opened it and read it slowly to make sure she wasn't misreading anything. It said that Nadeshiko was coming to visit because Amu was bugging the hell out of her that she hadn't seen her in almost a year. The only one who didn't know was Amu, besides Yaya. Rima looked at him. He still didn't trust her not to tell. She thought it was obvious. If she wanted to tell, she would've by now.

Rima sighed softly and replied simply, 'Okay...'

Nagihiko put away the note. He would tell Amu at the end of school. Tadase already knew.

Amu squealed at the end of school. "NADESHIKO'SCOMINGOHMYGODICAN'TWAIT!" Amu said in excitement.

"Yes, but unfortunately I have a game, so I won't be able to join you guys," Nagihiko said apologetically.

"Aww, I sometimes wonder if you ever see Nadeshiko," Amu laughed.

Nagihiko laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah.. Sorry.."

Rima smirked evilly at Nagihiko's hesitation.

"When is she coming?" Amu asked, changing to subject.

"Monday," Nagihiko answered.

"But today's only Friday," Amu frowned. "I have to wait two full days..." She pouted.

"Don't go all Yaya-chan on me! Monday will be here before you know it!" Nagihiko said with a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so," Amu said, returning the smile.

Soon after, the former Guardians parted ways. Rima and Nagihiko walked together since they didn't live too far away from each other. Rima's parents now trusted her to walk home, as long as she was with a friend, which just happened to be Nagihiko.

"How long is she staying?" Rima asked curiously.

"A week," Nagihiko replied.

"A whole week of hiding your true self," Rima said, fake pity in her voice.

"You like that.. Don't you.." Nagihiko sweatdropped.

Rima scoffed. "What? Why would I ever like to see you suffer? You're close to being my best friend.. Besides Amu, of course. By the way, don't get too friendly with her. She's my best friend. Not yours, okay?"

Nagihiko nodded and saluted. "Yes, boss!" He didn't get it. Rima barely ever hung out with Amu any more. "Amu-chan suggested we go to the Royal Garden to meet up, since the Guardians won't be there. Yaya-chan will, though." He added.

"Fine with me," Rima yawned.

"Cool! Guardians reunion!" KusuKusu giggled uncontrolablly.

"Yay!" Rhythm said, giving a thumbs up.

Temari popped out and giggled softly. "I'll get to see everyone again. That's twice in one year."

Nagihiko felt bad about always keeping Temari concealed like this, but he did it for Amu. He felt like she still needed Nadeshiko, who was Amu's first real friend.

"Are you going to tell Amu this time?" Rima wondered out loud.

"I don't think so," Nagihiko said, looking down.

Rima was quiet.

"Well, see you on Monday," Nagihiko said to Rima as they reached her house.

"Bye," RIma said as she went into her house. She quickly walked past her bickering parents and up to her room.

Nagihiko walked on the empty streets to his house. "I wish I could tell her.. It feels so wrong lying to her.."

Rhythm and Temari looked at Nagihiko sympathetically the rest of the way home.

* * *

A/N: Yay for chapter 1! What'll happen when Nadeshiko comes?


	2. Welcome Back!

A/N: Hey peoples~ Thanks for the reviews. Be sure not to get Nagihiko and Nadeshiko confused, lol. X'D

* * *

Rima had ran into Nagihiko, er.. Nadeshiko on her way to school. She made a disgusted face at Nagihiko.

"I look hot, huh?" Nagihiko said, flipping his long pony-tail.

Rima kept a straight face. "You look very pretty."

KusuKusu giggled also. "Nagi's very very pretty! Kehehehehe!"

Rhythm looked at Nagihiko and sweatdropped. "N-Nagi..."

"Nadeshiko," Nagihiko corrected in his Nadeshiko voice.

"RHYTHM! GET BACK INTO YOUR GOD DAMN EGG," Temari commanded, furious.

Rhythm cringed and quickly got back into his egg.

"I bet Amu's already waiting for you..." Rima said darkly. "Cross-dresser.."

That was like, the millionth time Rima had called him that. "Rima-chan, I can't help it if Amu-chan likes Nadeshiko better than Nagihiko. By the way, I got the same schedule as Nagihiko, so it won't be any different."

"Yes you can help it, if you would just tell her the truth, none of this would even be happening. You wouldn't have to pretend around her any more," Rima reminded him.

It sounded nice, but Nagihiko got rid of the thought. "No. Not yet."

Amu pretty much tackle-glomped Nagihiko as they came in. "NADESHIKO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Amu-chan~ It's nice to see you again," Nagihiko continued to speak in his girly voice, beaming at her.

Amu and Nagihiko started talking non-stop, which didn't seem to bother Tadase, but really began to irk Rima.

"SHUT UP!" Rima said suddenly.

Nagihiko and Amu both looked at her curiously. "Huh?"

"Err.. I mean.. Uh.. We go to the Royal Garden after school, right?" She asked the most sensible question she could think of.

"Umm.. Yeah," Amu said, still looking at Rima like she was a maniac.

After they made it through their first class, Rima and Nagihiko were walking together to their next.

Nagihiko laughed at her. "I can't believe you shouted at us like that."

"S-Shut up.. It's not funny..." She said, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything else.

"What? Of course it is. I can't believe you hate me that much," Nagihiko said, pretending to sulk.

Rima twitched. "Be quiet. You two wouldn't stop talking, so...."

"So what?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"You don't need to know."

"Yeah, I do."

Rima was silent after this so she wouldn't provoke anything.

"Oh, I think I get it," Nagihiko smiled. "You're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?" Rima asked quickly.

"You don't like how Amu likes me better than you," Nagihiko said cleverly.

This hit a nerve. She was going to fake cry, but that didn't seem to work on Nagihiko. "Damn you.."

"Excuse me?" Nagihiko scoffed.

"I'm not talking to you!" Rima said immaturely and ran into her next class.

Nagihiko sweatdropped and followed her.

Through the whole class, Nagihiko would catch Rima glaring at him. She seemed really pissed. He made a note to himself not to make girls mad, especially since Rima could possibly blackmail him.

When school finally ended, Amu clinged to Nagihiko's arm.

"Nadeshiko, there you are! We have so much to catch up on!" She said, smiling happily.

"Ah, Amu-chan. I know. We can talk at the Royal Garden," Nagihiko said, also smiling.

Tadase felt a bit awkward, being the only real boy at the time.

A dark aura surrounded Rima as she walked.

"NADESHIKO!" Yaya screamed as they all arrived. "Yaya missed you!" She hugged Nadeshiko along with Amu.

"I didn't know I was missed this much," Nagihiko said, giggling.

"Well of course you were missed!" Amu spoke. "You were only the best Queen ever!"

Rima jerked her head up and looked at Amu.

Amu didn't seem to notice and laughed along with Yaya.

"Best Queen, huh?" Rima repeated quietly, questioning herself.

Nagihiko looked back at Rima, knowing what Amu said had offended her.

"R-Really? I was the best Queen? What about Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said, gesturing to Rima.

"Oh, um.. She was great, too!" Amu said, smiling nervously at Rima.

Rima began to feel very awkward and out of place. She was the only new Guardian back at Seiyo, except for Kairi, but he wasn't even there any more. She looked down, trying not to show signs of sadness.

As they continued talking, Rima slipped away secretly.

"Rima! What are you doing?" KusuKusu asked her.

"Leaving," Rima answered simply.

"No!" KusuKusu flailed. "You were once a Guardian too, 'ya know!"

"Yes, but I feel unwanted there," Rima said, her voice almost cracking. She started heading off towards her house. Holding back tears was difficult, but she managed to hold them in.

KusuKusu followed her, but was trying to get her to turn back before they realized she was missing.

When Rima got home, she hurried up to room and threw herself down on her bed. "Stupid Nagihiko...." She said harshly. "Stupid Amu-" Rima gasped silently when she realized what she said. "A-Amu's not stupid..."

KusuKusu also gasped. "Rima!"

Rima couldn't believe what she had said. Amu was her best friend. She could never be mad at her! She felt a mix of jealousy and anger.

After the feelings got too exasperating, Rima finally let out her tears. She didn't think the others would notice if she were gone.

* * *

A/N: Rimmaaa-tannn. D= Don't forget to review or else I'll send my flying minions after you. X3 Be afraid. Be very afraid. xDD


	3. An Outburst!

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit of a late update. My Internet went down for a while {3 days} and it just now started working.. Sooo.. Yeah. XDD

* * *

"Rima!" KusuKusu said as Rima's alarm clock went off. "It's time for school!"

Rima grunted. She didn't want to get up. Mostly because she'd have to watch Amu draping all over Nagihiko. Truthfully, it made her feel a little... Unwell. Watching her best friend and the cross-dresser.

After much coaxing, Rima was finally talked out of bed. She got her mom to give her a ride. She didn't think they had noticed she left yesterday.

Almost as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle, she saw Nagihiko and Amu.. Err.. Nadeshiko and Amu.

Rima tried to make it past them unnoticed, but instead Amu halted her.

"Rima!" She offered a bright smile. "What happened to you yesterday?"

Rima was a bit shocked she had noticed.

"U-Ummm.."

Nagihiko gave her a worried look.

"I had to go," Rima said finally, sighing softly.

"Oh, that sucks," Amu frowned.

After first period, Nagihiko sat beside Rima and looked at her seriously.

"Okay, what really happened to you yesterday, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked. She could still hear the kindness in his voice, even though he wasn't talking like usual. The concern was easiest to hear.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Rima said. "I told you I had to go."

"You shouldn't lie," Nagihiko smirked.

Rima swore if anybody saw that smirk, they could tell that it was really Nagihiko.

"Be quiet!" Rima glared at him. "You don't know anything. You can't relate to me in any way."

"Sure I can," Nagihiko said hopefully. "I was once a new Guardian. After I left for a while, I came back as the new Jack. That counts, right?"

Rima gritted her teeth.

Throughout the rest of the day, Nagihiko tried his best to stay with Rima, but Amu kept coming and talking to him. She was very clingy.

Rima tried _her _best to stay away from both of them. They were loud, not to mention annoying.

When Amu finally had to go home, Nagihiko caught up with Rima. "Why do you keep leaving me?!" He asked, a bit frusterated.

Rima snapped. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID CROSS DRESSER!" She screamed, not caring if anyone heard. "I DON'T LIKE HOW YOU'RE STEALING AMU AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T LIKE YOU HANGING AROUND ME. I DON'T LIKE YOU! I... I.. I HATE YOU!"

Nagihiko felt a sharp pain run through him. "S-Seriously.."

"YES. JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Rima said, looking hard at the ground. Her face was red from screaming, and her throat was sore.

Nagihiko lowered his head and began walking away. He turned a corner and continued walking.

Rima stared at the corner he had turned.

"Rima..." KusuKusu whispered.

"Just shut up," Rima said coldly as she made it back to her house.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short, but I'll try to update sooner! ^^ Until then, R&R!


	4. Forgive Me!

A/N: Hey guys. :3 Does anybody else think Shugo Chara is just going downhill? I mean, seriously, no one seems to like Shugo Chara Party. I'm not too fond of it, myself. That girl Rikka is just... DXX Anyways.. On with the Rimahiko sweetness! =D

* * *

Rima had felt horrible the past few days. Yelling at Nagihiko like that was just... Damn.. She felt so guilty.

"I hate this feeling! Guiltiness!" Rima hissed, burying her face into the pillow on her bed.

KusuKusu was balancing herself on a small bouncy ball to entertain herself. "Sorry Rima! I'm sure Nagi feels just as bad."

"But why should I feel bad for him?!" Rima demanded to know. "I don't like him!"

"It doesn't matter," KusuKusu spoke, juggling some small bowling pins. "Guilt is guilt!"

Rima facepalmed. "I don't even know how I've managed to avoid him.. At least the real Nagihiko will be back tomorrow.." She didn't really have to with him hanging around with Amu all the time.

KusuKusu laughed cheerfully. "Yep!"

The next day at school, Rima waited for Nagihiko by the gate like it was nothing, only to find Nagihiko walking right past her like she was invisible.

"Hey!" Rima said, catching up to him.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said, looking at her as he walked.

"I was waiting for you back there," She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why would you wait for me? The stupid cross-dresser? You hate me, don't you?" Nagihiko said, staring straight foward now.

Rima froze as her words came back to her. Ah, that's right. Words were more powerful than actions.

"Listen, Nagihiko. I didn't mean to say that. I was just upset with you, okay?" Rima crossed her arms, acting like it was obvious.

Nagihiko sighed deeply, as though he was in deep thought. "Hmm.. I don't know, Rima-chan. If you really mean that."

Rima clenched her tiny fists. "What do you mean you don't know if I don't mean it?! Of course I mean it! Why the hell would I say it if I didn't mean it?" She asked irritably.

"It's just as easy to lie than tell the truth," Nagihiko blinked.

"You're just trying to make me mad, aren't you?" Rima said, glaring at him.

"I never said that," Nagihiko frowned.

"You didn't have to," Rima mirrored his frown.

The two stared at each other for quite some time.

"Why are you two staring at each other?" A fimilar voice asked.

This snapped Nagihiko and Rima right out of their staring game.

"N-No reason," Rima said, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"We're going to be late," Amu reminded them, going into the classroom.

"I wish Nadeshiko hadn't had to leave so soon," She said, memories overflowing in her head.

"Y-Yeah well," Nagihiko scratched the back of his head nervously.

Rima took her seat. She had heard enough about Nadeshiko.

"You like her, don't you, Rima?" Amu asked her, smiling.

"Who?"

"Nadeshiko."

"Oh. Uhm.. She seems like a nice person judging from now and the last time I met her," Rima said, wondering why she hadn't told Amu herself.

"I'm glad," Amu said softly, closing her eyes to remember all the good times. "You two have a lot in common."

Rima was taken aback by her friend's sudden words. "W-What did you say?"

"You two are somewhat similar," Amu explained.

"How?" Rima asked in a stern voice.

"Well..." Amu began. "You two were both great Queens. Both of you are also kind-hearted.."

Rima let her continue.

Nagihiko was listening quietly.

"You guys are like my two best friends in the whole world. If I hadn't came along, I bet you two would've been best friends," Amu's face lit up as she said this.

Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

As soon as the bell rang, the former Queen and Jack rushed out of the room and into the halls to go to their next class.

"Hey, Nagihiko."

They both stopped in the halls.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry," Rima apologized, keeping eye-contact.

"For what?" Nagihiko himself knew, but he wanted to know if she did.

"For acting so jealous. And screaming at you," Rima sighed. It was hard to admit what she had done was wrong, but it felt good to finally get it out of her mind.

"Then I suppose I should apologize, too," Nagihiko said, smiling innocently.

"For?"

"Giving you the cold shoulder this morning."

"Oh yeah. Girls usually only do that..."

Nagihiko laughed nervously again. "A-Anyways.. You don't really hate me, do you?" It had been bugging him since she had said it, and now was a better time to ask than any.

"Of course not. What a stupid question," Rima rolled her eyes.

Nagihiko let out a sigh of relief. "Okay."

Rima extended her hand to him to show that there were no hard feelings.

Nagihiko smiled at her and took her hand, before squeezing it and pulling her into an embrace.

Rima stiffened, not letting herself move.

After a moment or two, Nagihiko started to wonder why she hadn't resisted.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Rima said, pushing him away.

Nagihiko laughed at her. "Sorry, Rima-chan."

After dusting herself off thoroughly, they headed back to class.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 4~ Review if you love me. =O


	5. Thank You!

A/N: Final chapter of A Visit! Thank you to everyone for all the reviews. I think you'll like this last chapter. ;D

* * *

Nagihiko nor Rima had spoken of their fight. Now that it was over, it really didn't matter.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Amu asked her friends. They were all sitting outside under a tree. It was a Friday evening, and it was time for relaxing.

"Ahhhhh," Yaya said, stretching out on the nice, cool grass. "I don't know.. I think I ate all my candy.. So you guys could go get me some more..."

"We are _not _getting you any more candy. Shouldn't you be doing Guardian work?" Amu questioned.

"Yeah. Like you need any more candy," Rima said softly.

"AWWW!!! But Guardian work is so boring. Yaya would much rather be with her best friends," Yaya smiled.

"That's sweet, Yuiki-san," Tadase said, smiling as well. **{A/N: *sniff* Tadaya...}**

"Oh yeah. Hey Amu," Nagihiko said, looking at the pink-haired girl.

"Hm?"

"Is Nadeshiko still your best friend?" Nagihiko asked curiously. He had thought about telling her. All of them should know. Well, her and Yaya anyways...

"Of course! Nadeshiko will always be my best friend," Amu answered positively.

"What about me?" Rima asked, fake tears getting ready to come out of her eyes.

Amu jumped. "S-S-S-S-So are you, Rima! I can have two best friends. Sheesh," She laughed.

Rima strongly disagreed, but she kept quiet.

"I'll really miss her, but I guess everyone has to move on," Amu said sadly.

"That's right. Friends come and friends go," Rima added quickly.

Nagihiko couldn't help but laugh. "But us.. Guardians and Former... We'll always have each other."

They all nodded.

"We won't ever forget each other," Tadase said, smiling.

"We'll always be together," Amu nodded again. She felt good inside knowing this.

Rima couldn't help but also feel a bit warm. "That really sounds nice.." She mumbled.

"Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything.. Aren't they?" Nagihiko asked randomly.

"Yeah, I think so," Amu said, blinking. "Why?"

"I bet Nagi has some devious secret! What is it?! What is it?!?!! TELL US!" Yaya said, tackling Nagihiko.

Rima laughed.

Tadase pulled her off.

"I was... Just wondering, because..." Nagihiko swallowed with difficulty.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" Amu asked. "We'll understand!"

Nagihiko didn't think so. Amu might get mad if she knew that Tadase and Rima already knew.

Tadase eyed Nagihiko worriedly.

Rima looked down. She really wanted Nagihiko to tell Amu, but now the feeling wasn't that great. It looked as if he was being forced. Just for her.

Amu looked at all of them. "What's wrong, Nagihiko? Please tell us."

Nagihiko knew it would sound silly. Saying he was Nadeshiko. Amu would definetely get furious. She had told Nadeshiko everything. Knowing that it was Nagihiko would just change everything.

The silence was deafening. Everybody was staring at Nagihiko, expecting an answer with complete details. He didn't think it would be this hard.

Rima wanted to hit Nagihiko. He didn't want him to tell Amu if he didn't want to.

"He took Yaya's candy," Rima answered for him, looking at everyone.

Nagihiko stared at Rima. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't try to deny it," Rima glared at him suspiciously. "I saw you do it."

"WHAT?!!?! YOU DID?!?! YAYA WAS WONDERING WHERE IT WENT!" Yaya yelled. She tackled Nagihiko again, trying to bite him.

"Yuiki-san, calm down!" Tadase said, pulling her off AGAIN.

Amu giggled. "Was that all?"

Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Y-Yeah... Nothing major."

"WHATEVER! YAYA'S CANDY IS SUPER IMPORTANT! GO GET SOME MORE BEFORE YAYA DIES!" Yaya fumed.

After Yaya had calmed down, they all parted.

"That was the lamest excuse ever," Nagihiko complained to Rima.

"Sorry," Rima looked away as she walked.

"Why did you do that anyway? I thought you wanted me to tell her," Nagihiko said, raising a brow.

"I know. But clearly, you are not mature enough to tell her," Rima said, holding her head high as she walked.

Nagihiko sweatdropped again. "So.... In other words, you didn't want me to force myself..?"

Rima smiled at him. "Right."

Nagihiko stopped, letting her get a bit ahead of him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to face him.

They gazed at each other.

Nagihiko leaned slowly and kissed her on the lips.

When they pulled away, they continued to stare at each other.

Nagihiko and Rima shared a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Kyaaahh happiness. =33 R&R. I'll be beginning a new story very soon. =D


End file.
